Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing information regarding one or more candidate counterpart terminals for communication.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards communication systems to have communication among remotely located offices via a communication network such as the Internet or a leased line. For example, a videoconference system may be provided, in which contents data such as image data and sound data are transmitted or received among a plurality of videoconference terminals. Before starting communication, a user at a request communication terminal selects one or more counterpart communication terminals, for example, using a list of candidate counterpart communication terminals that is previously prepared. It has been, however, cumbersome to register one candidate counterpart communication terminal at a time.